


Heaven (Kuroken)

by the_lonely_pizza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonely_pizza/pseuds/the_lonely_pizza
Summary: Shortly after agreeing to spend the evening with Kuroo, Kenma feels unholy urges.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 357





	Heaven (Kuroken)

Kenma flinched as Kuroo shook his hair with his hand. His hair, which had grown out longer since high school, fell over his face. It shielded his view of the phone in his hands, so Kenma readjusted to continue playing his games. Soon afterwards, Kuroo twirled a lock of Kenma’s hair, purposefully attempting to get his attention. The tip of Kenma’s hair was still dyed blonde from years ago, but from the roots down his hair was black and greasy. Of course, this was because he hadn’t washed his hair in so long due to excessive amounts of gaming, but Kuroo liked to feel his fingers against Kenma’s hair regardless. 

“Whatchya playin?” Kuroo asked as he wrapped his arms around Kenma’s shoulders.

“Monster Hunter.” Kenma responded.

“Are you winning?” Kuroo had already lost interest, but decided to continue the discussion.  
.  
“Don’t know.” Kenma dismissed his feeble attempts at conversation. 

“Well, when will you be done playing?” Kuroo waited anxiously.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“Dunno.”

Kuroo let go of Kenma’s body and stumbled around the couch to sit next to him instead. With a swift hand movement, he snatched Kenma’s device and held it above his head menacingly. 

“Really?” Kenma sounded slightly annoyed as he spoke. 

“Cmon, yesterday you said you would stop gaming and let me choose a movie to watch,” Kuroo moved his arm away as Kenma lazily tried to reach for his game. “And I choose all three Back to the Future movies!” 

“Really?” Kenma sighed, dropping his arm. “Fine.”

Kenma flopped onto the couch about a foot away from where Kuroo was sitting. Kuroo sighed, readjusting himself and gesturing to Kenma to come to him. Kenma rolled his eyes, despite shifting a little closer. 

“Come onnnn Kenma, you’ve been by yourself all day come sit with me.” 

“I was alone because I wanted to be. Currently, I am regretting letting you choose a movie.”

“Please?” Kuroo gave Kenma his best possible puppy eyes and pouty face. 

Kenma leaned onto Kuroo’s shoulder and they started the first movie. Over the course of the film, Kenma made his way onto Kuroo’s lap without even noticing. While Kenma watched the movie, Kuroo played with his hair, eventually leaving part of it in a loose ponytail; it rested on the rest of Kenma’s shoulder length hair without him even noticing. Slowly but surely, Kenma curled up in Kuroo’s lap, tugging slightly on his shirt and burying his face in Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo was fully aware of this fact and sat back, letting it happen. 

Kenma, however, was getting restless inside. He knew that this was supposed to be a quiet and calm evening. So why was his body insisting otherwise? He tried to ignore his arousal and enjoy the movie, but it was taking everything he had, and at the moment that wasn’t much. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, so as sly as possible, he slipped his hands down and began to touch himself. He felt so dirty, but what else was he meant to do? 

The stimulation of rubbing up and down began to seep out onto the expression on his face. He hid the evidence in his eyes in Kuroo’s shirt as his grip on his shirt tightened and his stature began to twitch. He quivered in Kuroo’s arms as he stroked himself, trying his best not to whimper. But before he could process what happened, Kuroo’s hand slid under with his and pulled his hand away. Kenma craned his neck up to look at Kuroo’s expression; Kenma was embarrassed beyond explanation and blushing harder than ever. 

Kuroo said nothing. He simply held Kenma’s hand away from touching himself and began pleasing him himself. Kenma shuddered and grabbed Kuroo’s shirt with both hands, pressing his face into Kuroo’s chest as hard as possible. His legs began shaking and his whimpers were let out, but met with a calm “shh, you’re okay,” from Kuroo. The affirmation from him caused a small squeal to escape his clenched lips. Embarrassed, he blushed even harder and covered his mouth with one of his hands. His hand pressed against his mouth as Kuroo stroked him up and down, sending shivers all over his body. Kenma squirmed and his legs rubbed against each other as Kuroo worked. He made an attempt to help Kuroo out, but his hand was held in place away from his crotch. He gazed into Kuroo’s eyes, pleading with his gaze. 

“P-please I-” Kenma mumbled, “I- I’m-”

“Hey,” Kuroo’s breath was warm against his neck. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” 

Kenma nodded in response as the knot in his stomach pulsated with pleasure. Everything had been building up inside of him, all the feelings bubbled in his stomach as he strained to hold them back. But as Kuroo’s hand gripped his member, his thumb pressing up against the tip, his legs trembled with incredible force and he let out a shaky moan. 

Kuroo stopped, holding Kenma closer and breathing down his neck. Seeing him like this, all broken in his arms, gave Kuroo an overwhelming sense of satisfaction that scratched an itch deep inside his mind. Kenma, on the other hand, was still shaking and desperately clinging onto Kuroo. Seeing this, Kuroo moved his semen covered hand in front of Kenma’s face.

“Now look what you did,” He teased, “You made a mess, didn’t you?”

Kenma quickly wrapped his lips around the fingers in front of him, lapping up the juice he had left on Kuroo’s hand. Though, even after he had cleaned his mess, he kept two fingers in his mouth, giving love bites until he dozed off in Kuroo’s arms. 

This, Kuroo thought, this is heaven.


End file.
